The Diary of Amy Fleming
by HorseLover20693
Summary: This is The Diary of Amy Fleming. She writes about horses, Ty Baldwin, school, Ty Baldwin, Heartland, Ty Baldwin and TY BALDWIN! Read and Review please! You will love it!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story. The Diary of Amy Fleming. Her and Ty aren't dating yet. This starts off after the first book here it is**.

_July 3, 9:30pm_

I started this diary to express my thoughts. Ok, so really I'm just using it up. I'll try and write in it everyday.

_I, Amy Fleming, here by promise to write in this diary everyday until I run out of pages (I'll buy a new diary if that happens. Maybe.). If I don't promise, I have to write longer entries. _

_X Amy Fleming_

About me: my sister (Who I never see) just moved in with my grandpa and I because my mom just died. I still have nightmares of the accident and cry. My grandpa and my friend Ty comfort me though. Wow, I'm writing about Ty. I mean, why can't I? He's like my family. I never knew how cute and hot he was until now. Whoa. I think I might like Ty. Now I can't let anyone see this diary. Not even Sundance, my horse. Ok, so I never actually heard a horse talk, but still. Any way, I have my 2 other friends, Soraya and Matt. I've known them for years. Soraya since 1st and Matt since 3rd. Well got to go. Dinners ready. Write more, much more, tomorrow.

**It's short because I want to know what you guys think. Please review. So…. Hit that button that says, "Go" and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh no!

**Thanks missy mee! That helped a whole lot. I am not going to stop after the 20th book. I plan on writing this till she gets married and after.**

**This is not going to follow book after book. There won't be every horse that came to Heartland or Ty's accident. Some parts will be though. Amy may be OOC as well as Soraya on some parts. If you want to read what this chapter is going to be about, read the last chapter of 'A Life Like No Other'.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

_**8:45**_

Hey, it's me again, Amy. In my last entry, did I say I liked Ty? Well, I don't. No offense to him. What I meant was, I don't have a crush on him. Also, the reason I don't talk about my mom a lot; is because every time I do, I cry. Like now for instance.

_**9:10**_

Sorry. One of my crying attacks happened again. Oh! Soraya is text messaging me! I'll write down our conversation.

Soraya: HEY! HOW R U?

Me: FINE. SO…HOW IS IT GOING WITH YOU AND STEVEN?

Steven is Soraya's boyfriend. I WANT a BOYFRIEND!

Soraya: WE'RE GOOD. LISTEN. STEVEN HAS A FRIEND WHO DOESN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND…

Huh? Is she trying to set me up…again?

Soraya still: WELL, I WAS WONDERING…

Oh no. That's never good. LOL

Soraya still: WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE. I WOULD BRING YOU AND STEVEN WOULD BRING HIS FRIEND.

Huh. Notice she hasn't said his name yet.

Me: LIKE A BLIND DATE?

Soraya: YEAH

Me: WHAT'S HIS NAME?

You know Soraya? I would really like to know the name of my date! Of course I didn't tell her this. That's what I was thinking though.

Soraya: MARK

Huh. Mark. I like it.

Me: WHEN?

Soraya: TOMORROW. PICK YOU UP 7?

Me: AREN'T MATT, TY, JAKE, TOM, ERIC, FELIX, JOHN, & LUKE COMING OVER?

Soraya: YEAH. WE'LL BE HOME BY 9 O'CLOCK THOUGH.

Jeez. Short date.

Me: OK. FINE. I'LL GO!

Soraya: YAY:D

Me: G2G. TTYL. LYLAS. BYE!

Soraya: SAME HERE! BYE!

So. I'm going on a date. I'M GOING ON A DATE! Why do I wish I were going with Ty? I don't like him! Let me just keep telling myself this. Than I think I'll be okay.

I don't like Ty.

I don't like Ty.

I don't like Ty.

I don't like Ty.

I don't like Ty.

Ugh! I think I still do! No! No! No! No! No! Nooo! I think I need to see a psychiatrist. Hey, Ty's calling me. Ahhhhh! Ok, I have to answer. I'll write down our conversation while I talk to him.

Me: "Hello?" I said casually. I was so nervous!

Ty: Hey! I'm not going to stop at your house tomorrow till 8.

Tomorrow is his day off.

Me: That's okay. I'm actually going on a blind date till 9 tomorrow.

Ty: Ohhhhhh! A date! Who's it with?

Oh, I know. Protective brother and nosy friend starting to come into his body! LOL.

Me: Soraya's boyfriend's friend, Mark.

Ty: Don't know him.

Me: 'Course you don't. Neither do I.

I laughed a little after that part.

Ty: True. Well, I'll see you later.

Me: 'Kay. Bye.

Ty: Bye.

Than we both hung up. Well, got to get to bed. Night!

Friday (Next Day) 8:00 a.m. 

I just woke up. I don't have school today because it's some type of teacher conference.

Well, I got to go eat breakfast and do my chores.

_**5:30 p.m.**_

My date is in an hour and a half! The guys are coming over at 6:30 so they are here when we leave. Of course, Ty won't get here till 8.

_**6:30 p.m.**_

Soraya, Matt, Jake, Tom, and Eric are here. Ty and his friends are, of course, coming at 8. We basically all wanted to get together. We let Matt and Ty bring friends because it would be awkward in a way, as well as weird. Think about it:

Soraya: has a boyfriend. Hanging out with a guy who likes her (Matt).

Matt only told me he likes her.

Me: hanging out with my secret crush that is my best friend. My other 2 best friends.

Matt: hanging out with his crush, Ty, and me.

Ty: Hanging out with people a year younger, (Did I mention Ty is a junior at my school, Jefferson High? I don't think I did.) then him.

See why it would be awkward. Soraya keeps telling me, "Amy, do you have to write in that diary of yours?"

Which I simply reply, "A couple more minutes."

Matt, Jake, Tom, and Eric are looking at each other probably wanting to look into my diary. Ha-ha! They won't! I will go and put it someplace they don't know of! Ok, that was random. Anyway, Mark and Steven are here. Got to go!

_**9:10 p.m.**_

So you want to know how my date went? Well, it was okay. So……………….

Ok, ok. I'll stop torturing you. I'll tell you about my date. Well they came to pick us up. Let's just say, he was very hot. We all got into Stevens car. Soraya and Steven in the front, and Mark and I in the back. Once we got to the movies, we paid for our tickets and got our food and drinks. We picked seats in the back. During the whole time of the movie Soraya and Steven made out. Mostly. Mark put his arms around my shoulders. For some reason I was very uncomfortable and wished Ty was there. I don't know why, but whenever he's around and I'm sad, he always makes me feel better. By either giving me a hug, or just by talking to him. I guess I'm just crazy. How is it that whenever I write something in here, I always start to talk about Ty? Anyway, back to my date. After the movie, Mark tried to kiss me, but I wouldn't let him. Soraya's asking me if I want to play "Truth or Dare". The guys are outside (not Steven and Mark) so why not? I have to go first. Here's our conversation.

Me: Ok, Truth or Dare?

Soraya: Dare.

Oh, yes!

Me: I dare you to go kiss Matt.

Soraya: What! No! I don't like him like that! Besides, I already have a boyfriend.

Me: Yeah, but you like Matt more. Don't even deny it. You know you do.

Soraya: Can I have another one? I'm not ready to do that one.

Me: Fine. I dare you to… wear your bikini for the rest of the night.

Soraya: Your crazy. Fine. Be right back

In case you're wondering why she has her bikini at my house, we're going swimming tomorrow at a friend's house. Soraya just came down in a hot pink tie bikini.

Soraya: Ok, my turn. Truth or Dare?

Me: Truth.

Soraya: Do you have a crush on Ty?

Whoa. Uh-oh.

Me: No! Why would I?

Soraya is looking at me like she doesn't believe me.

Soraya: Yes you do. You're shy around him when you're not talking to him about horses. You always try and look your best in front of him. Amy, your crazy about him! Am I right that you like him?

Me: Ok, ok. Yes. I like Ty.

Soraya just squealed and gave me a hug.

Soraya: Yes! Yes! Yessss!

Me: Your scaring me.

Soraya: Sorry. Your turn.

Me: 'Kay. Truth or Dare?

Soraya: Truth.

Me: Who do you like more, Matt or Steven?

Soraya: Matt.

Yay! Her eyes just went wide.

Me: Aha! I knew it! Yes!

Soraya: Oh my gosh. I can't believe I just said that out loud.

I squealed and hugged her.

Soraya: Amy, now you're scaring me.

Me: Sorry.

Just than we heard oh yeah's and woo hoo's. We both looked at each other.

Soraya: Oh, no.

Me: How much did you guys hear?

Than it was quiet. We were starting to get worried. Not that something happened to them, but that they heard our whole game. If Ty heard that I liked him, I wouldn't be able to show my face or talk to him again.

Me: Oh, come on! I know you guys are there.

Still no answer.

Me: Oh, fine. Whatever.

Soraya: Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!

Me: Calm down. Come on. Let's go see for ourselves.

I whispered the last two parts. We walked outside and didn't see them. We walked to the front barn and slowed down, hearing people talking.

Matt: Okay, okay. You guys really didn't know that I liked Soraya?

Ty: I did.

Matt: I know you did. Amy told you.

Soraya looked at me in disbelief.

Matt: If only she wasn't with Steven.

Matt had pure jealousy in his voice.

Luke: Hey Ty. Is the Amy you two are talking about the same Amy you always talk about?

Ty: Yep.

Matt: Yeah. Dude, when are you going to ask her out?

Felix: Yeah I mean the way you talk about her, you're crazy about her!

Ty: Look, I mean she probably already has a boyfriend. She was so excited about this date, I mean….

Wow. Yes! Ty likes me! Woo hoo! Wait, he thinks I have a boyfriend. No!

Me: Soraya, follow me and follow my lead.

Soraya: Okay.

I walked back towards the house and stopped by the side door. Soraya met me their. She gave me a confused look. I turned in the direction and started to walk slowly towards the front barn.

Me: So, what did you think of the movie?

Soraya: It was okay I guess.

She gave me a confused look and I waved my hand to continue.

Soraya: Ohhhhh!

She whispered.

Soraya: What about you?

Me: It was okay. No offense, but I don't like Mark.

Soraya: Why?

Me: He moves to fast. He tried kissing me and I didn't want it.

Soraya: Oh.

We walked into the barn and the guys immediately stopped talking.

Matt: Hey.

Me: Hey.

Soraya: Hi.

We walked to a trunk next to Matt. Matt and his friends were on one side and Ty and his friends were on the other.

Matt: How was the date.

I knew he was uncomfortable.

Soraya: Ok, I guess.

I didn't say anything.

Matt: Amy? Did you like that Mark guy?

Oh gosh. I kept looking down.

Me: Nope.

Ty: Really?

Me: Yep.

I knew Ty was happy. If only he knew how I felt about him. Well, I know how he feels about me. So now I can flirt all I want with him!

**Ok, I think I'll stop here. The next chapter will take off after this last scene. This is the longest chapter I have ever written, but I am tired and I have the last of my SATs and a dance tomorrow. Review!**


End file.
